memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrano Jones
Cyrano Jones was a Human male who made a living as a merchant captain and independent trader in the 23rd century. Born on Deneva in 2219, Jones spent most of his life in space and operated in the numerous planets near the Organian Neutral Zone. Jones' life-long dream was to make an immensely profitable business deal that would allow him to retire and settle on Deneva with his adopted daughter, Hellena. However, Jones barely stayed one step ahead of financial ruin, and made quick (and honest) deals in Spican flame gems, Antarean glow water and tribbles. ( ) In 2256, he interacted with Starfleet officers while commanding the vessel [[Fortuna (freighter)|SS Fortuna]]. ( }}) Jones was aboard Federation Deep Space Station K-7 in 2267 during a Klingon attempt to control Sherman's Planet which involved the poisoning of quadrotriticale which was bound for the planet. Fortunately, Jones was indirectly responsible for exposing the Klingons plan when a batch of tribbles that he had brought aboard had infested the station and eaten the grain. As a punishment for flooding the station with tribbles, Jones was given a twenty year sentence to clear the station of the creatures, although science officer, Spock, predicted it would take 17.5 years. ( ; ; }}) However, Jones had managed to escape his sentence and was once again roaming the galaxy by 2270. On one of his trips he was able to illegally sell a batch of tribbles on a Klingon planet. While on the planet he was able to acquire a genetically-engineered tribble predator known as a glommer, which he claimed under space salvage laws. He was able to escape back to Federation space in a one man Federation scoutship, but was pursued by Captain Koloth and the . Thankfully, Jones was rescued by the Enterprise, but he was placed under arrest by Captain James T. Kirk for breaking laws pertaining to the transport of animals which had proven harmful as well as three violations of Federation mandates and forty-seven local mandates. However, Jones claimed that his latest batch of tribbles were safe as they had been engineered to be incapable of reproducing. However, Koloth contacted Kirk and demanded that Jones and the glommer be turned over to them, which, Kirk refused to obey. Kirk later surrendered the glommer to Koloth once he had explained its purpose, but Jones remained aboard the Enterprise and was eventually handed over to the authorities. ( ) A Klingon physician, Doctor Nej, later theorized that Jones' encounter with the Devisor, must have resulted in a dormant strain of Levodian flu retrovirus being activated and released on Koloth's vessel, resulting in all of the QuchHa' crewmembers being reverted to their normal Klingon appearances once they had been exposed to the glommer. ( ) Galactic Pets, an establishment on Deep Space 9's Promenade, was part of a company owned by Jones. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, Jones and his tribbles were all killed by an explosion on board his vessel while it was docked at K-7 in 2267. The explosion was caused by an accidental overload in the ship's impulse drive. Consequently, Arne Darvin's sabotage of the quadrotriticale was never discovered (since there were no tribbles left alive to expose him), and the poisoned grain was shipped to Sherman's Planet, where it cost the lives of thousands of colonists. ( |Honor in the Night}}) External link * Category:Humans Category:2219 births Category:Merchants Category:Humans (23rd century)